The Sceptre Of Isis
by Eternity's Demise
Summary: CHAPTER 15 IS UP! The ghost of Victor's long lost wife asks for a favour, will they manage it in time? The ancestor is revealed! And Aiden has a huge choice to make... :D Join Aiden and Alexa as they begin they're first term at the School, what mysteries will they discover and will they get dragged into something more dark that they thought. Please read guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a new story of mine, this as like many HOA fics introduces two OC's of mine, Aidan Evans and Alexa story is a made up season three, and Nina is still coming to the school as it makes an awkward plot hole for my tiny brain. I am one of those perfectionists that will describe everything. xD I shall start with the arrival and may do flashbacks m'kay? Please note i dont usually write in POV's so if i do it's a rare occurance, but i'll start with one just for you guys. Shall we begin?

Aiden: Shut up and get on with it.  
Alexa: Aiden! *smacks his arm* Don't be so harsh.  
Me: Okaaaaay! :D  
_

The black cab pulled up the long craggy road towards a large gothic school and more specifically one of the many houses bordering the campus. A tall, jet-black haired boy with bleached blonde streaks in his fringe and the tips of the teased, spiked hair of the back of his head. He thrust his hand into his hair and gawped at the sheer size of the bording house he was assigned to. He turned to a girl who was getting out of the opposite side of the cab.

"Hey Alexa, it's preeeeety big isn't it?" The boy said.

"Don't forget beautiful, it's amazing too." Alexa said.

Alexa was of asian decent and had long black hair reaching just above her waist. She began to wheel her suitcases to the house shortly followed by Aiden. She paused in front of the house noticing the sign saying Anubis, she pondered the releverance of a name such as Anubis for a house. She took a breath before entering the house and began to peer through the large wooden door leading into the house. Aiden bored of waiting for Alexa to go in started to push her through the door.

"Don't have all day." He jested

Alexa stumbled through the door causing a crash as she fell over dropping her bags.

"Who are you guys?" A blonde girl asked, she was stood at the top of the stairs with a group of other students, no doubt alerted by Alexa's crash. A man with raven coloured hair and beard appeared as if from nowhere.

"These two are new students. Aiden Evans and Alexa Chang, if i'm not mistaken." The man said, scaring everyone. It was then a woman with a tray of food appeared.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on the children Victor. Hello dears, My names Trudy, Your Housemother. And that man up there is Victor, Your housefather and housekeeper." She explained before heading of to the kitchen. The students began to walk down the stairs and began asking a bombardment of questions, the usual 'where are you from' and the odd 'so is there a thing between you too'. As it turned out Amber had been watching the whole thing from her window.  
-

It was 6 'o' clock and everyone was in the lounge, the Sibuna group were crowded round the table planning something. Mara was talking to Joy in the kitchen washing up,Aiden was laying on the sofa with his ipod blaring out music. You Me At Six, to be precise...Alexa was sat opposite him on her laptop. She could hear what the Sibuna's were saying...something about tunnels,masks and Anks. They were planning on going to some tunnels tonight, she opened up Google and searched for local tunnels, out of curiosity and found there was no trace except for abandoned mines.  
_

AN: If you have read this then I worship you like Victor worships the gods. Pleaaaaase Rate and click the review button and tell me how I should continue or whether i should kick the story's bucket for it. MERCI!

Eternity's Demise


	2. House of Memories

As special treat for you guys here's the second chapter TODAY! :D And I would like to say a thank you to Trix19 whom has the honour of being my first comment and You're awesome at writing tooooo! So lets continue from where I off? Meh thinks so.

Aiden: If you're gonna procrastinate every Intro I'm gonna punch you so hard you'll-  
Alexa: *covers Aiden's mouth* I think it's best if you get on with it...  
Me: *sighs* Potassium! :D  
Warning this chapter contains hints of AidLexa xD  
_

It was now half 6 and Alexa was 'looking' at the painting of the Frobisher-Smithes, she could barely her the Sibuna group as they began whispering even quieter now she was nearby. Her location was awkward however as no-one could get past. She'd moved countless times for Trudy whom seemed to be in panic with the laundry.  
Alexa was caught off guard when she was hoisted of the ground by her waist, she began to struggle against her 'assailant' flailing her arms around manically. She turned her head to see it was Aiden whose face was plastered with a huge grin. She sighed and gave up, she'd never figure out what they were up to now.  
-**Flashback:**

Alexa was swinging on the climbing frame, her movement's resembled that of a young monkey, playing for the first time. Her grip loosened on the bars, she was slipping...  
Her hands finally gave way and she landed on top of a boy who was walking underneath. They were both in a heap on the floor, Alexa had dislocated her arm on impact, the boy had gotten up and picked Alexa up. He began running with Alexa's body wobbling around in his grip.  
" My Mom's a nurse. She'll know what to do with your arm" The young boy comforted with a smile. Alexa replied with an watery one, she glanced at her arm, she was pretty sure arms don't go that way. They eventually reached a large house which over looked the park.  
"Muuuuum!" The boy shouted. It wasn't long before a tall, slim, blonde woman was looking at Alexa's arm. "Did you do this Aiden?" She asked trying not to frown...  
-

"I should put you in the bin" Aiden joked before putting Alexa down. She began to brush herself off and looked around. All the students were looking at them. It wasn't long before Amber said...

"I'm definiatly sensing some chemistry between you two." Amber began to look like she was concentraing on something.

Aiden noticied that Alexa's face was bright red. She began to shrug it off and went back to sitting on the sofa, not saying a word. Aiden just stood there confused at what just happened, had Amber just accused them of 'liking' each other. 'No wonder Alexa went red.' He thought. 'She's just my friend, why would she 'like' me?...'  
_

The Sibuna Group were talking about some cryptic message that had appeared in the Doll's house, Amber knew she was supposed to be listening to them, and then's when it hit her.

"AidLexa" She said proudly. Gaining a look of concern from the Sibuna's.

"She's lost it" Alfie jested, poking her firmly in the arm.

Amber would usually have complained about unwanted physical contact but she was busy making her own plan of action. 'Operation AidLexa' She thought to herself...

Remember rates and reviews mean that another Chapter of these guys comes into existence! xD Have fun Y'all!

Eternity's Demise :D


	3. House of Sounds

AN: CHAPTER 3! yaaaaay. Another shout out to TRIX19. My only reviewer so far xD. I read some of yo' stories Trix and I loved 'em! This chapter is also a continuation of the same day, the mystery begins!

Aiden: Wow that was quick today...  
Me: I want the mystery to beeeeegin. So, SHUUUUUSH!  
Alexa: *sniggers*

BTW: Dorms go; Amber+Nina,Fabian+Eddie+Aiden,Mara+Alexa,Patricia+Joy. Mkay?  
_

Nina and the Sibuna gang were all sat discussing the Riddle, 'I hang and mimic all day, as that is my purpose. Behind me you must look, for a leather bound book.' Amber had lost all intrest and begin sorting her make-up, Amber,being her clumsy self dropped her mirror.

"Yay, it's still in one piece" She chirped abruptly.

"What is?" Alfie asked.

"My Mirror, nearly had seven years of bad luck..." She explained.

"Amber, your a genius! It's a mirror!" Fabian jumped up triumphantly. "We need to look behind a mirror, this 'leather-bound book should be behind it."

"Of course! It hangs on a wall and reflects you." Nina joined in.

"Wait, which mirror..." Patricia said bringing the group back to earth.

"One that's been here before us, I guess..." Nina reminded.

"Ohhh, Neens, you mean my mirror?" Amber asked.  
_

Aiden was walking around in the halls, after having Alexa slam a door in his face, he didn't know what to do. It was then a stampede of the housemates all ran into Nina's room. Jerome and Mara appeared from his room looking confused at the loud noise, they looked around only to see Aiden stood there, hands in pockets.

"Hey Aiden, what's up?" Mara asked.

"Alexa won't talk to me. Ever since Amber said something about 'us', she went weird..."

I'll talk to her later for you if you want?" Mara offered. Jerome and Mara then disappeared back into her room, only for Joy to exit shortly after, her face green...

A loud screeching echoed through the house, going straight though Aiden's ears. It came from Nina and Amber's room. In no time at all Victor appeared.

"Was that made by you ,boy? Victor spat. 'Oh great..."

"Of course not how could i make such a noise on my own!" He defended.

"Very well...I'm. Watching. You. Evans." Victor spat as he sulked off.

Aiden threw his head round Nina's Door, watching for a few seconds as six of his housemate's tried to move Amber's old looking Vanity table an Mirror.

"What the hell, are you guys some sort of D.I.Y. Fanatics?" Aiden jested. " Besides, you'l never move it like that. You edge it forward by it's sides..." He explained as he grabbed the side whilst Eddie and Fabian grabbed the other. The slowly edged the Vanity table forward, with far less noise. They eventually moved it back far enough to see a small alcove in the wall, inside there was a small leather-bound book and a slip of paper. Nina quickly pocketed them both.

"Uhhh, thanks Aiden." Fabian thanked, followed by most of the others. Amber began shouting about Sibuna, forgetting an outsider's presence. She went to do the salute only for...

"Sibu-" Nina had thrown a kick at Ambers leg to shut her up. "Oww! Neens what was that for!"

"You guys are really weird, you know that?" Aiden smirked as he left, wondering what was so important about a small book and piece of paper. 'Probably Nina's Diary or something' He chuckled to himself. He headed downstairs.  
Mara emerged from Jerome's room and headed off to her own. She opened her door to see an empty room...  
_

(AN: I don't have a clue if the house has a Piano, it should do...xD We'll in my story it does!)  
Joy was lounging on the sofa, magazine in hand, and began wittering about something to Alexa. Alexa was sat at the large old piano digging out some of her sheet music, 'Aha!', she pulled out some sheet music for Florence and the Machine. She began to flick through them, 'Dog days...nope, What the water gave me...naah, Shake it out, that'll do!'  
Satisfied with her choice she placed it.

"Alexa! Are you listening to me?" Joy asked. She was greeted by the smooth sound of the piano.'s extended notes.

"I know this song!" Joy chirped, getting ready for the Chorus. It wasn't long before the rest of house had found their way into the lounge following the sound of music. (AN: MUSIC TIME XD!) Nina and Joy began swaying in time with the music.

Shake It Out~  
Shake It Out~

They sang together in harmony, they finished and began to burst into giggles. Nina couldn't help but feel she was wrong about Joy.  
-

FAnks you fors readen merts! XD The mystery begins and stuff. Guess what they're looking for? The sock of Sekh-met! :D just kidding. Au revoir!

Eternity's Demise :D


	4. House of Friendships

AN: CHAPTER 4! It's here. Yaaay! Please, if anyone else reads this story please review, just so i know I don't have one reader xD This continues and the Sibuna's catch the attention of Aiden, whose already suspicious! :D

Alexa: Wait, Aiden's stalking some secret club and I'm not part of it! D:  
Aiden: Well the Author like me more. *acts smug*  
Me: That's because your like meh! :D

P.S. Anyone liking AidLexa so far? xD  
_

The Sibuna's were all in Nina's room, all in high spirits after Alexa's performance in the living room. Fabian began to unclasp the small book, the first page said : The Sceptre of Isis, he began to flick through the pages. His eye's lit up.

"Hey guys!" Fabian grinned. "this is a note book of Robert Frobisher-Smithes! It's about some Sceptre..."

Aiden had appeared behind him.

"What's that? And who the heck is this Roger Frankenstein dude?" He had his arms crossed and a confused face.

"Umm. It's some fantasy thing we do!" Nina tried to justify.

"And you hid a book behind a dresser?" He replied swiftly.

"Yeah, it adds affect doofus." Patricia retorted.

"Well, then you won't mind if I watch." He leaned against the door.  
_

Alexa was sat on the sofa opposite Joy, Joy had recently disgarded her magazine and was asking questions about Alexa.

"So,what's the deal with you and Aiden?" Joy teased.

"We're just friends." Alexa paused. "We're just friends." She repeated a bit more casually this time.

"You sure? You seem slightly bitter about that." Joy had moved to sit next to Alexa, she threw her legs on the coffee table.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Alexa was running out of patience.

"Oh, I'm just saying that you like him...Didn't picture him being your type." Joy went off track.

"Well, he's different than other boys." Alex blushed

"Oh, so you do like him!" Joy said triumphantly. " I always know a story when I see it."

Mara appeared from the kitchen with a glass of orange. She looked at Joy with a smirk.

"What are you grinning about?" Mara asked. "Oh,by the way,Aiden wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?"

"I think he just wanted to talk." Mara suggested. "To make sure you're okay? Anyway what were you two talking about."  
_

Aiden was sat in the circle inbetween Alfie and Patricia.

"I'm slightly nerdy, and this isn't what you said it was. It's a clue, like a treasure hunt right?  
That's why you guys were moving furniture." He'd figured them out, he swiped the piece of paper off the floor.

"Where the lion reigns, another answer you will gain." He read.  
"I don't recall seeing any lions..."

"Why would there be any lions in the house, it's totally illogical." Amber stated.

"Does it have to be a lion or could it be another metaphor." Alfie asked.  
_

Mara and Joy were in hyterics at some of the stories Alexa was telling and Aww-ing at others.

"And that's why he's different?" Alexa explained.

"Aww..." Joy and Mara sighed. " That's cute though."

"Two minutes." Alexa hopped off the sofa and jogged to her room. She entered and rumaged through her stuff and found a collection of photos, she headed back to the lounge when she crashed into someone. Patricia. Patricia hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh My God! Sorry!" Alexa offered a hand to Patricia to help her up.

"Ugh, that smarts." Patricia slowly got up thanks to Alexa. "What's the hurry?"

"Umm, nothing." Alexa hurried off unaware that she left one of her photos behind. Aiden bent down and picked it up.

"I can't believe she kept this..." He mumbled to himself.

AN: HERE'S A DONUT...IT'S FOR MA BELLEH! Anyway hope you enjoy, so will Aiden get dragged into the dark plot coming or will Alexa? Or maybe be both? What do YOU think, I want public opinion! XD

Eternity's Demise


	5. House of Jokes

AN: Chapter 5, I'm not sure if anyone read chapter four as i uploaded and it was sent reeling by new stories and chapters xD Anyway heeeere we go. :D

Aiden: O_0 That's it...  
Me:Mhmmmm :3  
Alexa O_0 Reeeeally?  
Me: SHUURUP!  
_

Aiden rejoined the Sibunas. He sat back down and rejoined the coversation.

"Where the lion reigns?" Fabian muttered.

"Guuuuys! I know!" Amber thrust her hand in the air for attention. "The Zoo!"

The Sibunas and Aiden all faced palmed.

"Umm, Amber, there's no Zoo in this house." Nina replied careful no to offend her.

"Besides how could you fit a Lion's Den in a house?" Aiden pondered out loud!

"Guys! That's it! Lions reign in their dens, so where's the den in the house..." Patricia was proud of her statement.

"That'd be Robert's hidden study!" Nina had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"We should go down tonight?" Alfie tried to join in.

"Sibuna!" Amber saluted impromptly.

Nina put her face in her hands, she knew this would only lead to more questions, it didn't help that they'd forgetten about Aiden's presence and mentioned sneaking about later.  
_

Alexa,Mara and Joy were in hysterics, they were laughning at the picture Alexa was showing. It was Aiden, whose face was vandalised with a mustache and monocle.

"That was on our ski trip. " Alexa explained. Aiden and Jerome came into the living room talking about the weirdness of the Sibuna bunch.

"Hey Jerome, look at this." Mara beckoned him over and showed him the image. Jerome burst into laughter.

"Hey Aiden," Joy said. " I mustache you a question!" She joked.

"Oh haha, very funny, lemme guess photo of the ski trip." He said sarcastically.' A bit of revenge it is then' he thought.

"I bet she didn't show you one image." He grinned and pulled out an image. The image was of Alexa, she was covered head to toe in slime. "Remember the school fundraiser?"

Everyone was laughing, despite Alexa trying to fight it.  
_

Amber left her room and began walkin down the stairs when Nina pulled her aside with Fabian.

"What are we gonna do about Aiden?" Nina was trying not to frown. " He knows were up to something."

"Yeah what if he tells Victor." Fabian was explaining the problems for about 2 minutes, it was clear that Amber had lost interest.

"I don't know, make him a member." She suggested heading off.

"Make who a member?" Jerome asked, arms crossed.  
_

Patricia walked into the kitchen to get a drink, Eddie was there stuffing a 'Hoagie' in miss mouth.

"You want some sauce with that slimeball?" Patricia had hold of a bottle of ketchup, the lid was undone and she was aiming right at Eddie.

"What are you two doing?" Trudy appeared with a washing basket and shocked Patricia causing her to flinch and flick ketchup over Eddie. They both fought back a laugh, Eddie however wasn't as amused. Patricia saw this and ran.

"Get back here Yacker!" Eddie shouted after her.

Alfie had entered the kitchen confused at the event unfolding him.

"Truuudy." Alfie pestered. "Can I have one?" HE asked pointing to the brownies on the counter.

"They've just come out the oven dear, they'll be red hot."  
_

"It's Ten 'o' clock! You have five minutes and then, i want to hear a pin drop!" Victor shouted in the Foyer.

"Does he always do this?" Aiden asked.

"Pretty much." Eddie replied as he threw his head on his pillow.

Eddie was out like a light. Fabian however was getting up, and sneeking out the room. Aiden got up and followed him, right down to the cellar, by the time Aiden got there Fabian had joined the Sibuna's.

"And what do you think your doing?" Aiden tried impersonating Victor.  
_

Victor was on the phone...

"What do you mean it's not possible!" He barked. "Make it!"

"We can't just make something like that happen and there's one thing that could do such a thing but it's been lost for centurys! THere's no evidence of it existance.  
_

AN: Another Chapter done and dusted. a bit of tension too.  
Remember I WANT PUBLIC OPINION BECAUSE I'M AN ATTENTION EATER! xD

Eternity's Demise :D


	6. House of Searching

AN: Welcome back guys, this is where everything goes to hell xD I hope your enjoy the story so far and keep reading. The story should become interesting...and stuff. ;D

Aiden: And stuff?  
Me: BRAIN FART!  
Alexa: Get on with it

I'm listening to Blood on the Dancefloor while writing. No relevance i know. Aiden and Patricia are gonna become besties xD  
_

Nina spun round and looked at Aiden. She didn't know what to say.

"Ughh...We...we're...looking for something..." Amber stated.

"After curfew, in the cellar at night." Aiden shot back.

"You remeber what we said." Fabian replied.

"It's real." Nina added.

"Where's the den then?" Aiden asked. Alfie was trying to put the date into the bookcase, Patricia had to move Alfie out the way and do it herself. The bookcase shung on it's hinges and opened. They all went in the bookcase shut. They instantly began to search the room except Aiden who sat on the large armchair. As he sat down the chair squeaked back on the floor. Nina looked over and notice the Armchair was attached to floor or at least a small fraction of the floor, where it had been there was now a small rectangle hole in it's place.

"Hey guys...The chair moved the floor." She pointed out. Patricia was squatting trying to look into the hole...

"Anyone got a torch?" She asked. Fabian handed his to Patricia who then shone it into the hole. "Look, there's a lock for something, it looks weird though, there's no keyhole."

"What if the keyholes somewhere else in the room?" Alfie asked.

"What's the keyhole gonna look like though? Amber asked.

"Don't you know what a keyhole look like? " Alfie smirked.

They all rummaged through the room. Nina was moving books,Fabian was checking the floor,Alfie checked behind the photos,Patricia was shining the torch down the hole for Aiden who had his hand down it trying to find a keyhole. Amber was on the desk, admiring her newest shoes, she hopped up and stepped on something that moved. She stomped excepting it to be a rat, this caused a panel to slid off the lock system making Aiden and Patricia jump. The Lock now showed quarter of an Eye shaped indentation.

"Guys who did that?" Patricia asked.

"Who did what?" Alfie asked resting on the wall, also unlocking a segment of the lock.

"Two more!" Aiden and Patricia High-fived.

"Guys look for two more panels!" Patricia said grinning. Aiden had pulled his hand out to help the search. Fabian and Nina were throughly searching the remainded of the room.

"Hey Nina, I'll give you a boost, there's a tile on the ceiling that doesn't match." Fabian suggested.

"I think the Lock fits your locket Nina, you'll need to be down here." Patricia suggested, swapping places with Nina." Fabian couldn't lift her up high enough to get the panel on the roof, so he swapped with Aiden, whom lifted her to reach it. Fabian began search the room when he saw one final panel behind the Armchair, he pressed it and Nina placed her niw glowing locket into the slot revealing a tunnel heading downwards, it was pitch black, she shone a torch down the tunnel. It was about a 20ft drop.

"We should head back, it's already really late." Nina advised.  
_

Joy was waiting at the top of the stairs for 'the scooby gang' as Eddie called them. She was Alexa who had her arms crossed, she was waiting for Aiden,Joy was wanting to know what they were up to. Alexa spotted them come out of the cellar, she made her presence known by "Ahem"-ing.

" Where've you lot been?" Joy noticed that Patricia had slipped out again.

"Umm...ghost hunting!" Alfie suggested.

"I thought you said it was a stupid thing,ghosts?" Joy backfired Alfie's answer.

"Look, we were just checking something..." Nina tried to avoid further suspicion.

"You were in the tunnels again." Joy was now getting impatient. Alexa had gone and the Sibuna's came upstairs ignoring Joy's questions.

AN: probably shorter than the other but my brain is messed up after a math exam,and will be tommorow as i have to do a test about the Nazi's for history. D: Au revoir

Eternity's Demise


	7. House of Recognition

AN: Chapter 7, I would like some reassurance someone is reading this, and some public opinion, you don't have to it's just nice. Please note I have exams and I am not in the best state of mind, so chapters may be slow to be posted and I may not feel the inclination. Apologies if it affects the story in anyway. (btw Aiden is Heterochromatic, dual eye colour)  
_

The Anubis students were all getting ready for the first day of term, one by one they all filed down to the dining room, they awaited for Trudy to swoop a tray of sugar and allsorts of toppings. They ate their breakfast and headed off to the first lesson of term, Science with 'Sweetie'. One by one they headed off to school, Nina and Fabian left hand in hand,Patricia and Eddie were having a piggy back race against 'Fabina' who weren't aware. Alfie and Jerome left planning something and Alexa had left with Joy and Mara. Which left Aiden and Amber.  
They walked trying to keep up with the others. Amber was busy sorting her hair because the wind was messing it up. She galnced at Aiden who was looking her weirdly, for the first time she noticed that his eyes were different colours.

"Hey Aiden, why are you eyes two colours?" She asked in her usual ditzy way, whilst playing with her hair.

"I got one colour from both my parents?" He joked.

"O, I get it!" She said. "Duuuuh!"

Aiden was laughing when Nina had appeared next to them. She handed a piece of paper to Aiden.

"Open it after school." Nina stated before walking away. Aiden went to open it before Amber slapped his wrist and repremanded him. They eventually got to science, five minutes late, Aiden and the group tried to sneak in. However a certain Blonde American may have smashed a test-tube by knocking it off the desk...  
_

During break the Anubis housemates were sat around in the drama studio. Alexa was sat flicking through a magazine, Aiden was sat with his legs thrown over hers,Joy was sat nearby talking about how much she loved twilight and Mara was joining in the conversation whilst she was sat on Jerome's lap. The Sibunas were sat talking about the huge hole in the den floor and how they were going to get down there. Fabian suggested a ladder, however that would be impssible to get past Victor,through the house and den and then down the hole.  
Nina thought they could use a rope but then Patricia interjected that the hole had dents in the wall so they shouldn't need anything.  
They continued about was what down there and whether the Sceptre of Isis and . did.  
_

School had finished and the Sibunas had disappeared. Alexa,Joy,Mara and Jerome were with Aiden. Aiden stopped remembering the note. He opened it.

'Meet us as the clearing, straight after school. Nina,Fabian,Alfie,Patricia and Amber.'

Aiden headed off to the clearing he saw on the way to the school building. He got there and saw a barrel with some contents which was alight. He looked around but there was no sign of anyone.

"You came!" Amber squealed. Behind her was the others.

"Yeah, but I came for what?" Aiden asked puzzled.

"You came for your initiation doofus!" Patricia whacked him on the arm. Aiden then groaned in pain and rbbed his arm, she was stronger than he thought.

"Okay, still too vague." He reminded.

"Your Initiation for Sibuna." Nina had stepped up to Aiden. " Your gonna need something you treasure, mind you not too precious."

"Well I have this." He pulled out a notebook. "It's full of artwork and stuff."

"You sure?" Fabian asked.

"I'm certain." Aiden replied smirking.

"Alfie and the others stood round the fire looking at Aiden.

"Amber do the honours." Nina gave Amber the cue. Amber then started with the opening oath.

_"Ancient Gods of Anubis house we pledge ourselves to your secrets and your quests. We are Sibuna and we make these sacrifices as a pledge."_

"Now repeat after Amber" Alfie pointed out. Amber began again...

_"I, Aiden Evans, being sound of mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow members of Sibuna."_

Aiden then repeated and the Sibunas cheered for their newest member.

"I don't get it though, why me?" He asked bemused.

"Oh come on you idiot, you really helped us in the den and the clues. We wouldn't found the hole without you and we wouldn't have been able to do the roof panel either." Patricia was grinning like the others. They began to fill Aiden in on the details and how Victor was after eternal life, how there was Rufus and Sarah.

"So are we gonna go down the hole tonight?" Amber asked.

"Not without torches were not, it was pitch black, we don't even know what's down there." Nina joked.

"I can't wait to get down there!" Patricia was talking about all the possiblities that could be down there.

"What about Aliens!" Alfie was getting excited. They all headed back to the house, Victor was probably wondering where they were.  
_

AN: Chapter done. I did it and so did Aiden, so what's gonna happen when they set foot in that hole? Who was Victor calling?

Eternity's Demise


	8. House of Lost Love

AN: Chapter 8, I can't be bothered with an intro as no-one seems to read it. Blah blah blah. Enjoy.  
_

Victor dialed the number on his phone, heavily oudated was his phone but it fufilled it's purpose. The phone rang, it ran for ages, Victor's impatience was getting the better of him. Eventually the phone was answered.

"Well, have you found anything!" Victor barked at the timid voice on the other side of the phone.

"No...not...yet...I'm sorry." The voice replied. "There..there's no...account for such an relic..."

"Not good enough!" Victor spat before slamming the phone on it's stand.

Unaware of the presence of Sibuna, which now consisted of Nina,Fabien,Amber,Patricia,Alfie and now Aiden were stood at the door to the girls dorms looking at an angry Victor. As soon as he closed his eyes as he usually did when angry they made their way to the den. They got to the cellar and entered the code, the bookcase spun round and they entered the den, once #inside Alfie and Aiden began to move the armchair.

"Who's first?" Amber asked. "Because I do not wnna stand in muck."

"I'll go." Patricia suggested as she was already lowering herself down the pitch black hole. It took a good 4 minutes for her to get down, as she was halfway Nina followed and so on. Once they were all down they search around,torches in hand, light shining in multiple directions. Fabian fubbled around the walls looking for a light source, he noticed a small alcove in which a thin beam of light was peeking through, he took a peek through and saw what looked like an large expansive underground cavern. Strangly however it was full of lush green plant life and central in the cave and a large egyptian temple entrance. Soon the Sibunas had gathered and were fighting for a look, the pressure of them all leaning on the wall meant the wall kept budging until it collapsed leaving them all in a heap of laughter, literally. They all stood up dusting themselves off and gazed in awe.  
_

Trudy came and gently rapped on the door to Victor's office. She entered cautiously.

"Victor dear, I think we should convert the Attic again, I mean 'Sweetie did say the student body was becoming smaller. We should convert it so we coud house more students."

"Yes, Yes whatever." He said dismissing her. Just what he needed,ore students who are more likely to be dragged into something. Trudy wondered down to her room. She knew eho she was going to get to decorate the room, She xould move Aiden into it providing more space and then they could have a new student.  
_

The Sibunas headed into the huge entrance which was surrounded by Hieroglyphics, Fabian stopped them and pointed out it could be a seal or curse. The last thing they wanted was to be curse again...regardless they went in. They got to the first room, It was a large expansive circular room. Central in the room there was a obelisk, the obelisk had four large pipes heading into it from the roof. Each one had water in but the colour varied, one red, one blue, one green and one yellow...  
Fabian had no idea what it was. Neither did the others. Amber walked around the room and stepped on a red tile. A small cauldron rised from the floor as well as piping heading to the obelisk.

"I think we should go back. I'm exhasted!" Patricia said trying to fight back a yawn.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Aiden said.  
_

They finally got to bed and it wasn't long before a wisp of white smoke appeared escaping from the cellar, it headed up to Nina's room, it waited by the bed of the sleeping american.

"Awake, Chosen One" It whispered softly.

Nina turned in her bed and felt a sudden compulsion to wake up, her eyes opened wearily and stared at the white wisp. It slowly took the form of a woman, not an agressive one like Senkhara,she was fairer in complexion and easier on the eyes. She had long golden hair down to her waist and vivid green eyes, she was beautiful, yet somewhat resembled someone. Nina could quite place it.

"I am Isabella Rodenmaar, I am Victor's late wife and I desperately require your existance. HE seeks the Sceptre of Isis, an artifact that control the forces of life and death." She spoke softly, she was perched on Nina's bed. Isabella wore a long silk white night robe, she moved a rouge strand of Nina's light brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"With the Sceptre, Victor can decide the very fate of all Humanity. It is of utmost urgency that you obtain it and protect it. I fear my parting may have caused Victor to have become obsessed with eternal life and ways to revive me. I can shed some light on some information though, you should know that someone in this house is my decendant, they will be able to help you, the chosen one's power can awake them, what they will help you with I cannot say for the gods watch this very conversation. I am not suppost to alter the course of your Adventure."

"But wait, Isabella, how will I awaken them? How will I know the right person?" Nina asked.

"Ahh, a thinker are we, I admire that, the Gods were right to chose you. All I can say is that when the time is right you will know...Alas, my time is up." Isabella slowly faded into her wisp form and then faded completely. "Make me proud..." Her soft voice faded away.  
_

Nina awoke. She rolled over, her leg hit something hard. She pushed up and saw a large hourglass, it was accented with gold and a white feather was balanced on top, she looked at the feather holding it delicately, amazingly scrawled on the feather was a message.

'This hourglass will run out and when it does so, my descendant shall be awaked...  
Isabella"

"Hey Neens, what's that?" Amber was stood in her usual pajama's. She was about to pick it up.

"Amber! No!" Nina shouted. "It's part of the mystery, it is suppost to help reveal an descendant of Victor's Wife..."  
_

AN: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thought I'd add Isabella. Oh and I would like an OC submitted by you guys for the new student. (preferably male)

Eternity's Demise


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Chapter 9, Still waiting for a preferably male OC, not to put a deadline but I would like one by sunday... or i'm just gonna make one up. Mkay. You got it memoriszed? (Yaya KH referance) Once again, If anyone reads this let me know. Today's Band is Amy Can Flyy! :D  
_

Everyone was leaving the house of Anubis as was Trudy to go grocery shopping for the house. Victor sat in his office, he had his hed in his hands. The phone rang, he swiftly pulled it to his ear...

"The last record of such an item was recorded by a Robert Frobisher-Smythe..."

"I knew it!" He shouted in trimuph and slammed the phone back on it's stand. He got up and began to search the house for any clues.  
_

The Sibunas were sat around the drama studio discussing the puzzle room they found. They discussed the room they found. They seemed to need to do something with the cauldrons, they all headed somewhere, where was uncertain. TThey obviously had to put something into the cauldrons, this was also unknown, they'd have to look for something. They had all noticed the repeated colour co-ordination of the room. Aiden had got up and headed onto the stage, his phone was ringing loudly and persistantly, he answered finger in ear. A voice appeared, only audiable to Aiden.  
Amber had noticed Aiden's disappearance and spotted him on the stage. She walked up to him in her usual strut-like way, as she approached she could she was wrong..

"What's up Aiden?" She said attempting to comfort him, whilst doing so Aiden has slumped onto the floor suddenly. The rest of the Sibunas has noticed and crowded around, Nina had crouched down hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell us. We're here for you." Nina tried to push for the answer.

"It's my mum...she's...she's dead..." He said, his eyes were streaming with tears. Patricia had recalled something Alexa had said, 'Aiden's only has his mum left, his dad died after he was born, he doesn't know how...'. Patricia had helped him up and led him back to the house.  
When they got to the house Victor was in the foyer, he spun on his heels and began to shout at how they should have been at school and 'blah blah blah' Patricia thought. Victor was just about to dish out the punishment when Trudy arrived back and interjected.  
_

Patricia arrived back at school and returned to class, the french class was already in full swing. Everyone was sat scrawling away in their books noting down all the french vocabulary had on the board. The Anubis Residents bombarded her with questions once she was sat down.  
_

AN: I can't be bothered to do a huge chapter like last time. I still need an OC to bunk with Aiden etc blah blah blah

Eternity's Demise


	10. House of Secrets

AN: Chapter 10, the big double figures, yaaaay! Okay so this continues from where I left. Aiden is at the house. Joy's meeting strangers. Blah blah blah. I wanna continue, oh and the Joy story kicks in, i did promise...  
_

Aiden was lying on his bed, not moving, face in pillow. The time seemed to drag since he was told the news, when in fact it had only been half an' hour since Patricia had left him alone, Trudy rapped on the door lightly. She entered with a large quantity of paint, she practically threw it, the sudden relief on her arms has heavenly.

"How are you feeling deary?" Trudy asked.

"I've felt better..." Aiden turned on his side.

"Well, if it's no problem, could you help me paint this dreary cave of a room?" She asked. She knew Aidan was a skilled art student, if anyone could spruce the room up, it would be Aiden. She pulled out a screwdriver and jammed it under the rim of the lid, the lid popped of, she then pulled out a varity of paintbrushes all varying in width. Aiden had now joined her.

"You do your half, I'll do this one." Trudy handed him a paintbrush and they set to work.  
_

The classes seemed to drag on, by the time it was lunch break the Anubis residents were all thankful. They all sat scattered around the drama room as usual,Joy's phone lit up and vibrated. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, to her shock there was over 50 texts from an unknown number,she dared to open the first.

'I know who you are, meet me near the clearing.' It was signed: 'R.E.'

She thrust her pocket disregarding how ever many there were left. Patricia had come over and sat next to her.

"Oh, taking time out from the 'scooby gang' to see me." Joy turned away from her. Her phone set off again. She pulled it out and looked.

'MEET ME NOW!' It read.

Joy got up and left ignoring whoever it was calling after her. She arrived at the clearing and waited. She could hear approaching footsteps she tried to turn around but was prevented when a firm hand grapsed her face, preventing her from breathing, she tried to scream but the assailant hushed over could feel the breath slipping away from her when they released their grip. Joy spun around,she saw a man with black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Now that you've shut up, tell me what you know about the sceptre of Isis..."

Unknown to both of them, someone was in the trees, they moved. They bided their time and waited for the two to part. As joy headed back to school they ambushed her, Joy realised who it .  
_

The remainder of the Sibuna's were sat around. Fabian pondered what the room was for, They knew that they had to make something to match the colours in the tubes. It had become obvious when they discussed the colour co-ordination. Patricia and Joy had returned to the room.

"Where've you to been?" Amber asked.

"Oh...um...er-" Joys stuttered.

"Girl talk!" Patricia interupted pulling her bag off her shoulder. Joy meanwhile sat with Mara and Alexa unfortunately Jerome was there too.

"What could we use to make those liquids..." Nina now had her head in her hands.  
_

By the time the school day was over they were all happy to be out of there. Ever since the whole Aiden incident that morning the time seemed to drag for them. Once they all returned to the house they headed into the lounge and threw themselves onto the sofas and chairs. Aiden had appeared at the doors, paint splattered over his clothes.

" .Heck. Have you been doing?" Patricia had a grin on her face. She could tell that he was feeling better, for a start he has at least smiling now, and for a second he was covered in paint.

"I was painting the Attic..." He said sheepisly.

"You come back and Trudy has you doing manual labour." Alfie joked.

"What does it look like now?" Nina asked curious.

"Come see." Aiden invited them before heading up to the Attic.

The Sibuna's followed him up to the Attic. Aiden opened the door and stepped in followed by the Sibuna's. The walls of Aiden's Half were now Purple. The lower half of the walls were decorated with Roses and Thorns, the odd skull and a gravestone;on which his Mums name was scrawled on. The upper half of the wall represented the sky, it had a large cresent moon and wispy clouds,stars and some bats.

"I'm having this room." Particia stated.

Aiden rummaged through his stuff until he found some posters and began pinning them up. The Sibunas slowly filled out except for Patricia, she grabbed one of them and put it up.

"How you feeling?" She asked casually.

"Better" He said throwing himself on his bed. Patricia came and sat on the edge.

"Hey, you've got us." She said trying to bring them mood back up.

The door swung open and Eddie was stood there.

"Am I interupting anything? He said.

"Oh,no...no" Patricia got up and left saying goodbye to Aiden who waved awkwardly, Eddie and Patricia left hand in hand. The door slowly closed on it's own.  
_

AN: There Chapter 10 done and dusted. Oc's will be introduced from here on. If you wanna send me one Look at my stories and look for OC.

Eternity's Demise


	11. House of Strangers

AN: Chapter 11, I have decided to use JustInvincible2k10's character Tom Daniel Price, mainly because I like how they chose to give and input a few ideas of their own and they made it so their character contradicts others and they have details that make them unique and different in comparison to the others. The female will be revealed when it comes to their big intro role! xD  
_

The door had slowly closed by itself after Patricia's departure, Aiden could hear the rambling voice of Amber approaching up the stairs, the door then swung open. A boy was stood there Amber wittered on about something to him. The boy had light brown, his fringe was swept to the side, Amber talked about how he looked like Justin Bieber. A remark like that made Aiden cringe, this was going to be an interesting dorm...The boy turned around and dragged his stuff into the room,'Typical Amber' Aiden smirked to himself, Aiden noticed that the boy had brown eyes, small sections of which looked a lighter shade. The boy was pale skinned and wore casual clothes consisting of A tee,high tops and skinny jeans. The boy began placing his stuff about the room whilst Amber sat onn his bed claiming how she could break a nail or something. Once the boy was packed Amber took the curtesy of introducing Aiden to him.

"Aiden, this is Tom, he'll be sharing with you." Amber stated. " And Tom, this is Aiden."

"Uhhh...Hi, I take it Ambers giving you her renowned tour of the house." Aiden joked.

"Indeed she has." He replied putting his hand round her shoulders which made her go red in the face.

"Well, I'll be leaving you two to get introduced." She said before slipping out the Attic.

"So...uhhh...What are you into?" Aiden asked. He was never good with strangers...

"I like to play guitar,drums or sing. I like sports too." Tom replied.

"I guess that's one thing in common." Aiden joked. " I play guitar too."  
_

Amber joined the guys in the lounge. It wasn't long beofre she was pulled aside by Alfie.

"What was that?" Alfie asked.

"What was what?" Amber asked timidly.

"Going of with some guy you just met." Alfie retorted.

"I was just being friendly..." Amber struted off angry with Alfie's accusation. Amber eventually met up with Tom who came into loungeafter the introduction.

"Hi Tom!" Amber said. "So how did it go?"

"Uhh, Awkwardly." Tom joked.

Aiden then appeared in the room, he went over and sat with Patricia and Eddie. They joked and laughed in the background.

"So lemme get this straight, Aiden,Eddie and Patricia are the Punk/Emo and Goth trio. Of which Eddie and Patricia go out?" Amber's response was a nod. "Okay so then there's Nina and Fabian, who also go out. Mara and Jerome,You and Alfie and that leaves Joy and Alexa."

"That's right, why?" Amber asked intrigued. "You like one of them?"

"No, Joy is blatantly an attention seeker,She was bragging to Mara about something. Alexa isn't really my type...but there is someone..."

"Who?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Secret." Tom smirked.  
_

The rest of the evening was relatively quick. By the time it was Ten 'O' Clock the residents were all organised by the time Victor kicked up his evening routine.

'It's 10 'o' clock! You have 5 minutes and then I want to hear .Drop!'

It echoed through the house as usual.

"Does he always do this?" Tom asked. Aiden laughed, he said the exact same thing on his first day.  
_

It was midnight when Aiden stirred, Crap, he hurried down the stairs and into the cellar, through the secret library and down the hole. He headed into the ruins and joined the others.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot." Aiden apoloized, his hand was in his hair.

"Well, hurry up and help us!" Nina grinned.

"Hey Guys, there's a gem in the wall." It matched the colour of the pipes and tile. Alfie joined Fabian and leant on the wall, nudgeing the gem into the wall. A large slab of stone slid revealing a tunnel. the tunnel was long and stretched in curves. The Gang ventured further and came to a smaller circular room. The floor was glass and underneath was a large,deep pool of water. In the wall adjecant was a keyhole, the key however was deep, in the pool.

"I don't think we should do this one right now" Aiden joked.  
_

AN: Chapter 11 done! Hope you like it all you guys. And especially you JustInvincible2k10! Congrats! A bit of info, Joy will be replace in Chapter 13, I have an entire plan written out! xD

Eternity's Demise :D


	12. House of Kidnap

AN: Chapter 12, yayayaya! AND I'm now building a fan basis, I'm happy, and funny things is this story is the first thing I do when I get home! xD So let's begin!

Aiden: Yaaay! Wait I'm on the intro again?  
ME: Mhmmmm, I have motivation again!

BTW, having Joy in this story is annoying me as she has no long term purpose so she's going bye bye...xD  
_

Joy woke up abruptly due to her phone vibrating loudly as it hit the wood bedside table. The female teen slung her arm at the table knocking a varity of bit and pieces flying off, she eventually grabbed the hard plastic of her phone and pulled it to her face. Her phone had been bombarded with texts during the night, all of which were from 'R.E.'  
She slung the phone to the bottom of the bed and fell back to sleep or she hoped, the phone lit up and buzzed again. She grabbed it fed up and opened the text.

'DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!' The texts were back to their aggressive form. A second text arrived...

'IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST I SUGGEST YOU MEET ME IN THE CLEARING! NOW!'

Joy began to scramble to get there. She ran down the stairs regardless of the noise she was making she continued. Victor had shot out of his office and ran out the door in search of the noise making 'brat'. He found no-one.  
_

The Sibunas began climbing out of the hole and headed out the library, they headed up the cellar stairs, they opened the door and headed back to the dorms. They slowly got to sleep, well they would have if Patricia didn't alert them about Joy's dissappearance.  
_

Joy was in the clearing, it was pitch black and the cold stung at her like daggers. She carefully shone her torch around the the trees, the light lit up an approaching figure.

"What do you know!" He barked at her making her jump.

"N-nnnothing." She mumbled. "There is no Sceptre."

"What do you mean there is no sceptre! You haven't looked!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, just...give me more time." Joy pleaded as he grabbed her wrist.

"Oh you've had long enough girl, you are pathetic!" He shouted. He dragged her amongst the trees,Joy felt her feet lift off the floor and she flew through the air, landing on hard metal, she was in a van. The doors were shut and it was black...  
_

The Sibuna's had gathered in the Foyer, there was no sign of where she'd got too. Most of the Sibuna's headed to bed having given up the search, Patricia,Aiden and Nina however sat on the stairs. Victor was asleep so they discussed where Joy could have gotten to.

"Could it have been Rufus?" Patricia asked worried for one of her friends safety.

"No, he fell into the underworld with Senkhara." Nina replied.

"Try texting her?" Aiden suggested. Patricia nodded and pulled out her phone and sent a text to Joy. They waited,and waited. Eventually Nina had headed to bed,Patricia had fallen asleep, her head rested on the bannister. Aiden was fighting tiredness himself, it wasn't long before sleep won.  
_

Patricia jolted up when her phone set off. Patricia had recieved a text from Joy, she fumbled with her phone and opened the text...

'Who is this?' Patricia felt a lump in her throat, surely Joy was joking, Patricia replied.

'Stop joking about, where are you?' She sent the message, when an almost instant reply came she hastily opened it.

'No, you stop joking,who are you!' Patricia felt a surge of anger rise threw her body, how she wanted to throw her phone at a wall. It was like the last time she dissappeared.

'Meet me at the Clearing near school.' Patricia replied, a sense of growing concern began to surface.

'Which clearing, which school.' Joy's next text read.

'You know, the one you walk past to get to school. Doofus.' Patricia retotred via text.

'THERE IS NO CLEARING! WHO ARE YOU!' Patricia gave up and got up, she kicked Aiden who shot up frantically, Patricia headed to get ready. Aiden scrambled up the stairs after her.  
_

Once everyone was in the dining, except for the missing Joy, Trudy brought the milk and juice to the table. Victor stormed into the room suddenly.

"Where is Miss Mercer!" He shouted. All the residents including Trudy looked blankly at Victor.

"I'll ring her parents, calm down dear." Trudy tried to calm down Victor.

"No need, they don't know where she is." He shouted. "I will not be blamed for a student's disappearance!" He barked. Victor's phone then rang, he stormed off to his office. The resident's resumed eating their breakfast. Eventually Victor re-appeared and declared that she was part of an 'emergency transfer' due to family issues. Patricia refused to believe that pile of lies.  
_

Once they'd eaten the resident's began to set off for school. Tom was with Amber whom had linked arms with him as she however was with the Sibuna's, who were talking about the latest room.

"I think we should get the key as soon as possible, but it looks like we'll have to swim for it..." Fabian stated.

"I wonder what's behind the next door..." Aiden pondered. "Hey Alfie, you okay?" Aiden asked poking him in the ribs.

"Uhh...yeah, totally a-okay." Alfie took his eyes of Amber and tried to look casual.  
_

TA DAAAAA! Chapter 12 done, The female OC shall be revealled in the next chapter and stay tuned.!

Eternity's Demise


	13. House of Timekeeping

AN: CHAPTER 13! IS HERE! And the grand reveal of the OC approaches...  
So Joy has disappeared with no memory of anyone? What's going on and who snatched her?  
Will the Sibunas get the key? Right enough Questions I am gonna reveal the Female OC...  
I am gonna use BellaRosa17's characters Marisol Aria Cordero. Go you. DO NOT BE DISHEARTED BY MY NOT CHOOSING YOU, I WILL MAKE SURE I RECOGNISE YOUR COMTRIBUTION LATER! MKAY!

Aiden: That's kind of ya.  
ME: IKR! :D  
Alexa: WHERE AM I IN THIS STORY ANYMORE?  
ME: You resurface later! Shhhh.

I gets two hours of school this morning for the olympic torch, I'm gonna use em for this. Oh and for those who want to know who R.E. is, it's a secret! :D And I got rid of Joy because she was a spare part, she does return, besides she just backstabs her friends and crushes on Fabian all the time...:L  
_

It was break at the school, Nina was sat hand in hand with Fabian, Patricia was sat nect to Aiden and Alfie had managed to claw his girlfriend back from the new boy Tom. Patricia was busy concerned for Joy like the first time,'she wouldn't just up and leave in the middle of the night? Would she?' She thought.

"Whose gonna swim for the key then?" Amber asked. "It's not gonna be me, .Not. Get my hair wet."

"Uhh, I'm not that much of a swimmer..." Nina said.  
_

The Anubis residents slowly filed into the House, Patricia headed up to her's and Joy's room, strangely enough all Joy's stuff had been replaced. This was major Deja Vu...a small rap on the door alerted Patricia that someone was there. She turned around to see a girl, presumably Joy's replacement.

"Oh, uhhh, hi..." Patricia said. The girl in the door had long brown wavy hair, it faded from dark brown to light brown as it fell against her shoulder blades. Some of her hair was fishtailed to avoid it getting in her face. She had dark brown eyes, Patricia though of how they looked almost puppy-like. The girl had caramel coloured skin. She was wearing some skinny jeans, a tank-top,finger-less gloves and sandals. Her fashion sense was slightly...'colourful'...

"Hi, my name's Marisol." The girl said.

"Patricia." The response came. "By the way, do you know what happened to Joy?"

"Who? No,never heard of her..." Marisol looked puzzled.  
_

The resident's were all gathered in the lounge awaiting supper, Trudy had gone to stores after Alfie and Eddie cleared out most of the searched the cupboards salvaging whatever he could find. So far he could probably make enough bolognese for the guys depending on whether or not they'd eat it was a different matter, either that or some cheese and tomato concoction.

"Anyone want some bolognese?" Aiden asked, poking his head out of the cupboards. He was greeted with a chorus of voices. He pulled out the pans and turned on the cooker. The rest of the residents were sat awaiting the food. After a while Aiden resurfaced from the kitchen armed with plates full of bolognese, dishing them out respetively. Some quorn mince and some normal mince, they were handed out depending on who prefered what.  
_

It was now half past 10, they were gonna sneak into the ruins again, Nina pushed herself out of her bed to notice the wooden hourglass had ran out and that the sand was beginning to glow...  
_

AN: I'm sorry for the delay this is two days later than the first AN I've had a busy life atm so yeaaaah :L Short chapter because I need to update asap to remind people of ma existence xD

Eternity's Demise


	14. House Of Choices

AN: Chapter 14, I'm not really gonna do an Intro as I wanna write to make it up to you guys XD HERE WE GO! Today's band: The Downtown Fiction :D  
_

Nina pushed herself out her bed and grabbed hold of the hourglass, she examined it to see that the sand was glowing brightly, she put it back down and was greeted by a soft voice. Nina looked up to see Isabella perched on the corner of her bed. Nina sat up properly in her bed as Isabella began to speak...

"Chosen one, you must hurry and awaken my ancestor. You must know that my family decend from ancient egypt and even further as be have a blood link to Isis." Isabella spoke calmly as usual. "The one you seek has an eye that is different. The eye is a gift of Isis, they see things differently to you and others."

"Wait, you mean Aiden, don't you? Nina asked.

"I believe he is the one you seek. You must use the hourglass to awaken the eye." Isabella explained as she took hold of the hourglass and tapped the glass, strangely it rippled as she touched it and the sand became a liquid, it was golden and smooth. " This is what you need, a tear of gold, however you must not let Victor get it, not under any circumstances! The tears of gold have many different uses, very few of them are known to modern humanity. Now go child..." Isabella faded away as usual. Nina began to feel her eyelids get heavy almost instantly, before she knew it she was asleep.  
_

Nina woke up happy that it was the weekend, she was thankful that the first week wasn't really a week as usual. She climbed out of bed, she got dressed and headed downstairs. She joined the guys in the dining area, they were all eating the breakfast, Nina headed into the kitchen and get herself some and came back to sit between Amber and Fabian.  
Alexa was talking to Amber, which was weird as they hardly ever spoke, Alexa was trying to get Amber to go shopping with her. Alexa had come to Amber because no-one else knew clothes like Amber, Amber being her usual fashionista-self hastily agreed to go. Aiden was sat with Jerome,Eddie,Patricia and Marisol. Tom and Mara sat with Nina and Fabian, Alfie however was in the kitchen harassing Trudy to make some of her baking. Whilst Alfie was out the way Tom began chatting Amber up, whom blushed furiously, if anything Tom was persistant. Amber wouldn't say anything but she was slowly losing interest in Alfie as they never did anything together other than Sibuna.  
Once Nina finished her breakfast she explained the situation to Fabian and Amber after dragging them from the others. They sat on the couch contemplating whether it was best to tell Aiden.

"Even if we do tell him, will he go through with it? Besides we don't even know what he'll allegedly see..." Fabian said.

"But what if it's crucial?" Nina reasoned, she pulled out the hourglass and showed the two of them the tears. "And we need to do something with the tears if we don't."  
Meanwhile at the table Jerome and Aiden were sat joking with Marisol, MArisol asserting her sarcastic humourin any situation she could, she was suprisingly funny for a quite person. Mara and Alexa were talking about something silly as they both erupted into impromtu giggle fits. 'Peddie' were busy being cute and aww-ed at by Amber when she spotted them and Tom seemed to evaporate, Alfie was still in the kitchen helping Trudy.  
_

The day went relatively quickly and before they knew it night had arrived and shrouded the school campus in a veil of darkness. The Sibunas had snuck into the ruins after Amber's return from the shopping trip that more than likely finacially crippled Alexa for life. They entered the water room in the ruins and looked around. Fabian looked at the depth of the water and safely concluded that if anyone was to try and swim it...well, they'd regret it. Fabian looked up at Nina and noticed something on the roof. He stood up and pointed it out. There was a large hooked pole attached to the roof, it was held on by latches. The latches headed into the walls and then disappeared. Nina could help but feel they would never figure out these ruins. At least not without Aiden's eye...she turned to Aiden...

"Aiden, we need to ask you something..."  
_

AN: MWUAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAH! I'm gonna end it here, not to torture you guys but to give you guys a voice, I wanna know whether you think Aiden's gift should be awoken. Remember in situations such as this the sooner the responses the sooner I can continue. Remember Majority wins!

Eternity's Demise :D


	15. House of Thought

**AN: Chapter 15, It's here! Will Aiden do it or not? I dunno. Read and find out.**_** Oh and to 'Duh you are soo stupid' ,whoever you are or think you are, your words mean nothing to me. You can't stop me from writing now can you. So what I'm saying is, go troll somewhere else and not on fanfiction because it's pathetic, low and arrogant, not to mention you use an anonymous account, so as far as I'm concerned you don't have the ability to write or your just some lazy jerk who wants to bring everyone else down because you feel inadequate in comparison. Mkay? So if you wanna question me, get some influenece first, even then your gonna make no difference. Dont be a DOUCHE for no reason. You can't knock me of cloud nine no matter how much you try. Rant over. HATERS GONNA HATE!  
_**_

"Aiden, we need you to ask you something..." Nina said, she felt a lump in her throat, she was apprehensive about what came next... "Aiden, we need to tell you something."

"Tell me what...?" Aiden was nervous, the room became deafly silent with all eye looking at him, Nina took a step closer towards him. She stood there awkwardly, Nina couldn't do it, she'd probably crush him.

"Oh...uhhh...forget about it." Nina stated before Fabian interjected.

"It's getting late. We should head back up." The gang nodded in agreement, they made their ways back to their rooms. Aiden slowly opened the door making sure not to wake Tom who was sleeping heavily, he then slowly snuck back to his bed. He sat there, unable to sleep, thinking about what Nina was going to say. Eventually his eyelids felt weighted and he slowly slipped off to sleep.  
_

Nina was sat in bed. She felt like she was bearing an undo-able burden, she couldn't do it, no matter what. It was made even harder by the current events, Aiden was already struggling to keep afloat these days and the last thing he needed was to have a ton of bricks thrown on top of it all. Nina placed the hourglass back in its hiding spot, she threw the covers over her and slept till morning.  
_

Nina's alarmed blarred in her ears, she threw her arm at it silencing it before it could continue its next note. She threw herself out of bed and was greeted by an ever cheery Amber. Amber headed out the room and left Nina to get ready. She headed down the stairs and into the lounge and sat next to Fabian, he had his head in book about Egyptian stuff. Alfie came over and sat next to them.

"So Ambs, you wanna go somewhere today?" Alfie asked, Amber was shocked and wondered whether it was a joke. "Well?"

"Aww Boo, of course!" She chirped like a happy canary. Amber then gave Alfie a huge list of places she wanted to go with Alfie but they never got the chance. Alexa joined them in the room, she was wearing one of the many outfits Amber made her buy. One by one the residents appeared. All except one, Aiden had yet to surface.  
Nina and Fabian talked about how Victor hadn't interfered at any stage so far, he just seemed to box himself up in his office with a mountains of books, what for no one knew. Eventually Aiden appeared in the room, he went and sat with Alexa whom he pulled aside. They discussed how they drifted apart and strangely enough they seemed to get on fine after the Hiccup a few days ago.  
_

AN: Short Chapter because I'm gonna delay the awakening. So yeah, same as last time, should he or not?

Eternity's Demise :D


End file.
